inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Luther Fandam
(Forward) |number = 9 |team = *'Barcelona Orb' *'Muteki no Giant' |seiyuu = Kitada Masamichi |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven AC: All Stars |debut_anime = Inazuma Eleven Reloaded Episode 020 (Orion)}} Luther Fandam (ルーサー・ファンダム, Rūsā Fandamu) is a forward for Barcelona Orb. He later becomes a forward for Muteki no Giant in Inazuma Eleven Orion no Kokuin. Appearance He is tall, muscular boy with a red spiky hair, yellow eyes and square jaw. Personality He is confident, a little arrogant and says openly what he thinks. Plot ''Inazuma Eleven Reloaded'' He participated in a friendly match between Raimon and Spanish youth league team Barcelona Orb. During this match they easily stopped all Raimon's shots, even without using any hissatsu technique or tactic. Just before the end of the match, he proposed Clario Orvan to use his special technique to make the shot, so that Raimon would get to know their true level. Clario scored with Diamond Ray and the match ended with the result 13-0. Luther made fun of Raimon's skills, he stated that there was no need for Spanish team to travel to Japan so far. But Clario said that the team would definitely improve and raise their level and then they would be able to play again. ''Inazuma Eleven Orion no Kokuin'' Luther and his teammates took part in a party organized by the World Soccer Association. He got irritated seeing Clario Orvan talking with Japan's team and watched the rest of the players overfeeding with the delicious dishes served at the party. He commented maliciously on their behavior and it caught Haizaki Ryouhei’s attention. Luther's opinion about Japan's team didn't change from their last match at all. He stated that Japan wouldn't win any match anymore and would lose the tournament. Unexpectedly, Kira Hiroto appeared and offered Luther a short match for fun before serious games began. After a while, Fudou Akio, Bergamo Regult and Alonso Fibiano joined them. Their defense was very tight, a few Luther's steps were enough to block and mislead Hiroto, who didn't pass to Haizaki and the ball flew far away from them. Luther appeared again at the airport in Russia, when Spanish team Muteki no Giant met with Inazuma Japan and American Star Unicorn. All teams once more confirmed that they were all against The Orion Foundation and their unfair actions on soccer. When they met later with Inazuma Japan at the restaurant, Luther stated cheekily that they had no chance to beat them, if they ate so little. Immediately Hiroto and Haizaki asked for a seconds and Endou proposed an eating contest between both teams. Finally Clario and Endou drew, there was no winner even after they used their hissatsu techniques, what clearly shocked Luther very much. At the beginning of the match with Japan, Spain quickly scored the first goal, after Clario used his signature technique Diamond Ray. Luther watching Reinaldo Baraja said later that he was playing so hard as he was trying to make up for lost time when he was injured and lying in the hospital. When Baraja gave him the ball, Luther told Bergamo to show their real game. They started passing the ball until finally Clario got it and shot with Diamond Ray again, but unexpectedly Endou Mamoru managed to stop it. Later Baraja left the field, after he was hit with Clario's shot, when he discovered his real identity. Spain counterattacked and Luther claimed to show Japan the real differences between their abilities and levels. They were passing the ball between themselves that Japan's players weren't even able to see it. Haizaki was trying to stop Luther but he tackled him roughly. Later thanks to Clario, who misled Endou, Spain scored another goal. When the second half of the match started, Inamori Asuto rushed towards Luther and clashed with him, fighting for the ball. Luther pushed him away but unexpectedly Hiura Kirina appeared and supported him from behind, saving him from falling. That was new Japan's strategy double block. Later when Clario failed to shot with his curving Diamond Ray, Endou encouraged his teammates to turn the score around. The match resumed and Luther stated that they could try but it would be only a pipe dream. In the flashback Luther was seen with Bergamo and Alonso watching Clario during his training, while he was trying to master Magaru Diamond Ray. Later during the match Japan initiated their tactic The General and Luther clashed with Fubuki Atsuya, asking what they were planning to do. Finally Japan managed to tie after Atsuya scored the second goal, tricking alonso with Goujin Tetsunosuke. When the match resumed, Luther prepared with Bergamo to kick-off. Soon after the referee whistled, they created new technique Twin Lancer that blinded everyone and scored the third goal for Spain. Luther was clearly pleased with the impression that their surprising shot made on the opponent. Although later Japan failed to score with Last Resort they decided to try again with unexpected strategy. To everyone's surprise Asuto rushed alone through the field and easily passed Luther and other Spanish players, including the goalkeeper. Finally he scored the third goal for Japan. Luther stated that Japan tied but Spain could still get another point, however the match soon ended and the result didn't change. It was shown later that Russia defeated Spain with a score 6-0. Muteki no Giant won the next match against America with the result of 2-1, which helped Japan advance to the finals. Hissatsu Anime * ''Inazuma Eleven AC: All Stars'' * Gallery AS01-27.png|AS01-27. Luther Fandam Artwork.png|Luther Fandam Artwork. Twin Lancer 7.png|Bergamo and Luther shooting with Twin Lancer. Navigation Category:Ares characters Category:Orion characters